The Attempt
by TheProudSinner
Summary: A revised cliff-hanger for the end of New York. Dave calls Kurt to ask his forgiveness one last time and Kurt is forced to stop Dave from making a deadly choice. Kurtofsky slash, despite my original intentions.
1. The Call

**So, I know this is a little bit morbid, but before the conclusion of season 2 I was fairly convinced they actually were going to end precisely with this cliff-hanger scenario. I still think they might do it at some point during season 3, and so I wanted to beat them to the punch and write it myself. I'll admit that I, myself, find it a little depressing, but I think it makes for some seriously compelling drama and to be honest I just couldn't stop myself. I hope you find it...engaging. **

"So here are the nominees for my audition song: 'I'll Cover You' from _Rent_, 'Silly Love Songs,' or 'Adelaide' from _Guys and Dolls_. What do think?"

"I think – " Kurt began, but his opinion giving was suddenly interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. "Sorry," he said absently to Blaine as he pulled it out of the front pouch of his bag.

Looking at the caller ID display, it wasn't a number he or his phone recognized. However it was a Lima area code, so Kurt answered, half expecting to immediately tell the person at the other end of the line that they had simply mis-dialed. That expectation was shattered very quickly.

"Hello?" Kurt said, his voice indicating his cluelessness as to the identity of the caller.

A soft and tear-filled male voice that Kurt would have recognized anywhere responded after a brief silent pause.

"Hi, Kurt, it's…" _sniff_, "it's ah, Dave."

Making a face that perfectly matched his voice, Kurt responded with slightly worried confusion, "Hi, Dave. Are you okay?"

Ignoring this question, the other boy simply answered by saying, with his tone still hushed and hesitant, "Look I just wanted to tell you one more time, um, how sorry I really am…for everything I ever did…to hurt you."

It was not hard to tell from his voice and his sobs that the other boy was exceedingly distraught, and as he continued talking, Kurt began to get the most terrifying feeling of anxiety churning in the pit of his stomach. Something was definitely very wrong.

"It's the biggest regret of my life – all the horrible things I did to you. And I just I needed to tell you that…one last time."

Something about the finality of that statement sent the already poised alarm-bells in Kurt's brain blaring like a fire alarm. Looking across the table at his companion, Kurt allowed this worry to show on his face and he watched Blaine mouth, "What is it?" at him. Holding up his finger to his boyfriend, Kurt very delicately asked a rather round-about question, desperately fearing the answer he just knew he was about to receive.

"Um, I appreciate the apology but, I have to ask, why did you feel the need to call me right this minute? Why couldn't it have waited until school?"

_Sniff, sniff. _Kurt listened as all he heard were crying sounds coming from the other end of the line. At this point his heart was racing and every muscle in his body was tensed, preparing to grab the boy sitting across from him, who was looking fairly concerned himself, and run towards their car so that they could break the 25mph speed limit that restricted most of Lima. In life or death situations, one couldn't be worried about speeding tickets.

When Kurt had waited a reasonably long time without hearing a cogent response, asked his question again, this time with a great deal more urgency and demand in his voice.

"Dave, what's going on? Why couldn't you have waited to say this to me at school?"

Kurt paused very briefly and when all he heard in answer to his question was more silence, he rather harshly moved from questions to demands: "Tell me!"

"I…" the boy's voice broke, but this time he eventually managed to keep going. "I just" – _sob –_ " I can't do this anymore."

Upon hearing this, Kurt's stomach did a violent summersault. His suspicions sufficiently confirmed, he jump up and roughly pull his boyfriend out of his seat by the wrist, making a face that Blaine was able to read all too readily and clearly. Grabbing his bag almost angrily from the back of his chair, Kurt threw it over his shoulder as he walked swiftly after the boy ahead of him who was efficiently pulling out his car keys as they both speedily exited through the Lima Bean's glass front door.

Terrified Kurt almost sprinted to the passenger's side of Blaine's dark green sedan, while he asked to the boy still whimpering on the other side of the line, "Dave where are you right now?"

"Look, Kurt, it doesn't matter, okay?" Dave said, his voice pleading. "Just please, say you forgive me and I'll never bother you again."

"No," Kurt said back, loudly and with no small amount of anger, as he slammed the car door shut beside himself. "I don't forgive you, and I never, ever will if you do what I think you're about to do. Do you hear me? Now tell me where you are _right now_!"

When the line was simply silent once more, Kurt a bit hesitantly pulled out his very last card of any value.

Taking on a softer, more deliberated tenor, Kurt pleaded with a great deal of emotion, "You still owe me, Dave. If you really are sorry, tell me where you are and promise me you won't do anything until I get there. You owe me this. Just tell me where you are."

With bated breath, Kurt waited two agonizingly long heart-beats before he heard the words he had been praying with all his might he would hear.

"I'm in the gym locker room." _Sniff._

The minute Dave spoke the words, Blaine started his car with a vengeance and backed out of their parking spot with almost reckless haste. Kurt suspected he could hear everything Dave was saying through the phone, and he could not have been more grateful for that fact. It meant he could put his full attention on the person who really needed it most right now.

"Okay, just stay where you are and do _not_ hang up the phone. We'll be there in a couple minutes."


	2. Across Town, Across the Phone

_"Okay, just stay where you are and do not hang up the phone. We'll be there in a couple minutes."_

After a brief pause Dave asked, in a weary tone, "Who is 'we'?"

"Me and Blaine," Kurt responded with a business-like air, trying to remain calm and collected.

"I don't want to talk to him," Dave said very quickly and a little bit harshly.

"He's just driving me to the school. He doesn't have to come in with me if you don't want him to," Kurt assured Dave.

As he said this, he chanced a glance at his boyfriend, and saw that Blaine was not entirely pleased about this promise, but Kurt could not be worried about that now. If Dave did not want to see the other boy, he would respect his wishes. When someone is suicidal, appeasing any remotely reasonable request they have is precisely the right thing to do. Or so Kurt was inclined to think. As he had never been called upon to stop someone killing themselves before, he was not exactly sure of the standard operating procedure. But he was pretty sure that making the other person feel as safe and comfortable as possible was a very rational first step.

"Yeah, I don't want him to," Dave said, quite firmly.

"Okay, that's totally fine. It'll just be you and me if that's what you want."

Silence descended as Kurt nervously watched the streets of Lima go whizzing by. He was desperate for anything to say to keep the other boy talking, to keep him on the line and distracted.

"Um, we're a little more than five minutes away. Can you tell me how you got onto campus on a Saturday?"

_Sniff_. "Ah, yeah," came Dave's very resigned, apathetic response. "If you go to the back gate of the football field, it should be unlocked. From the field, you can get into the locker rooms from the entrance that's just under the bleachers."

The boy's voice was terrifyingly monotone, but Kurt found it a small relief that he was at least so willing to give up his location. It strongly implied to him that Dave was at least going to keep his tacit promise not to do anything until he got there.

"Okay, good, I should be there very soon," Kurt said, trying to sound soothing as his heart pounded away violently in his chest.

Putting his hand over the mouth piece, Kurt angled it away from his mouth momentarily and said to Blaine, "Drive around to the back of the school, by the football field."

Blaine nodded as if he was already on-board and said, "Got it."

"Dave, can I ask, was there something in particular that set this all off?"

There was a long moment of silence before Dave eventually replied, "I don't want to talk about that."

"Okay," Kurt said slowly, gathering from that response that there was, indeed, something that had catalyzed this event. However, not wanting to press the issue, especially when he was not with Dave in person, Kurt simply asked, "Well, is there anything you _do_ want to talk about?"

"I…why do you care anyways? I've been horrible to you, why are so worried about me?"

"Because you don't deserve this," Kurt intoned, earnestly, with a great deal of conviction. "You deserve to live and be happy. And I want that for you, just like I want it for me and for all the other kids like us."

As Kurt said these last few words, Blaine drove up along cement curb that lined the back of McKinley High's football field. Not even waiting for the car to fully stop, Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door, launching himself out of his seat the minute the vehicle stopped moving.

"But what if we can't be happy?" Dave asked Kurt, his tone laced with the unsure terror of a frightened child.

As he walked purposefully toward the gate Dave had said would be open, Blaine following in his wake, Kurt answered with a great deal of angry authority, "Just because the assholes of the world don't want us to be happy doesn't mean we can't be. You shouldn't believe that for a second, that you can't be happy."

Kurt found himself walk-running diagonally across the football field as he listened to Dave's reply.

"I don't see how it's possible. If I tell people the truth they are going to hate me and if I don't, then I have to lie to everybody, all the time for the rest of my life. And I can't do it, I can't live like that."

"But it doesn't have to be that way."

"Oh really?" Dave asked, his tone becoming angry and sarcastic. "Is there some other choice I missed?"

"Look no one knows better than I do how cruel people can sometimes be. But you have to remember, not everyone is like that. There are tons of people in the world who honestly won't care that you're gay. Being honest doesn't automatically mean everyone will hate you or push you away."

Kurt then grabbed a hold of the large metal handle affixed to the door that lead from the field into the school's attached gymnasium complex. Pulling with all his might, he swung the door open, and waltzed purposefully through, turning immediately to his right to make his way toward the locker rooms, Blaine still faithfully in tow.

"Dave, I'm almost to the locker room, so I'm going to hang up now and don't worry when you hear someone coming through the door. It'll be me."

_Sniff._ "Okay"

Kurt honestly wanted to stay on the line with him, but he needed to talk to Blaine without clueing Dave into the fact that the other boy was still close by. He just had to trust that the other boy would keep his promise. As they reached the door to the boy's locker room, Kurt turned to his boyfriend, his mind surprisingly clear.

"You obviously can't come in with me so I need you to do some things for me. I don't want to involve any adults in this right now, so I need you to cover for me with my dad. I'm going to switch phones with you, so you can send my dad a text from 'me'. Say we're going to a movie or something. You may want to call your parents and tell them the same thing."

"And how do I explain the fact that I'm calling from your phone?"

"Just say your battery died. I'm going to keep your phone with me and if I think we need to call someone else in, I'll text you from this phone. I need to get in there," Kurt concluded urgently, moving to open the door.

Blaine then reached out, and grabbed his shoulder firmly. Kurt turned around.

"Be careful," the boy said with deadly seriousness.

"I will, I promise."

Blaine then moved to give Kurt a short but passionate kiss. As he pulled away he looked piercingly into Kurt's eyes, and intoned with a great deal of intensity, "I love you."

Kurt smiled slightly and replied, "I love you, too."

"And remember if you need me, I'll be right out here no matter how long it takes."

They gave each other one final hug and then Kurt took a deep breath, turned around, and flung himself through the locker room door.


	3. Everyday Pain

Finding himself about to face Dave, Kurt suddenly was overcome with a new source of terror that had not occurred to him until this point. By what mechanism had the boy devised to try and kill himself? Kurt knew there were a lot of really gruesome ways people sometimes opted to off themselves and he suddenly found himself praying that Dave had not plotted anything too…theatrical.

However as he slowly rounded the corner, Kurt was immensely relieved to see the other boy hunched over on the narrow bench which divided the two walls of lockers, holding a large pile of pills in his hand. Pills were not bloody or gruesome and, most importantly, pills were not instant. Already Kurt was feeling slightly better about this, able to breathe a little easier as he moved to slowly sit down on the bench next to Dave, though facing the opposite direction.

The two boys simply sat in silence for a long moment. Kurt was feeling strangely calm. There was still a part of him that was nervous, scared and panicked, but his mind seemed to be segregating those feelings, pushing them into a quiet corner so he could remain composed and rational.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? What brought this all on?"

Kurt watched the boy's hunched shoulders rise and fall as he struggled to breathe and keep his emotions in check. He seemed to be straining for the words to say what he was thinking.

"I…it's not like there was…one thing."

_Sob._

"It was just…just the same old shit I hear everyday. Same old shit I'm gonna_ keep_ hearing everyday. And when I really started thinking about it, I decided I didn't want to keep having to hear it…every single day, for the rest of my stupid life."

Pause.

"I can't do it, Kurt." _Sniff._ "I can't spend the rest of my life listening to that horrible stuff people say. I can't keep living feeling the way I do."

Kurt knew it was time for him to respond, to offer something in return.

"People do say horrible shit sometimes. You're right about that," Kurt concurred with sincerity. He knew there was no point in patronizing the boy or trying to paint a rosy picture.

"But, that's only _some _people, some of the time. A lot of people really are indifferent to us, you know, and some people, even some straight people, are more than indifferent to us. Haven't you ever heard of fag-hags?"

Kurt asked this trying to be a bit light-hearted in the midst of a situation which was horridly depressing.

"I know it's hard to hear those things but you have to remember there are lots of people who just don't feel that way. Not everyone hates us, I promise."

"It doesn't matter if everyone doesn't hate us! I still constantly have to listen to the ones that do!"

"Listen," Kurt responded hesitantly. "I know this isn't going to be easy to hear…but I'm gonna say it anyway cause I think it's the truth. Part of the reason you have to 'constantly listen' to the people who hate on you is because _you_ still can't admit to them that that is what is happening. You won't call your friends out when they say bigoted, homophobic things. You don't ever stand up for yourself. And every time you give them a pass, you silently encourage them to do it again."

"Right, you think me telling them I'm gay will suddenly make them _stop_ the taunting?" Dave asked, angrily. "If anything it'll just make it worse."

"Maybe in the short run, yes. But no one ever got other people to stop hurting him by staying silent. If you ever want the pain to stop, you first have to learn how to tell people that they're hurting you."

"But Kurt, you know it's not that simple!" Dave sobbed. "If I tell them they're hurting me all they are going to do is hurt me more."

"Maybe, some of them. But some of them may surprise you. And even if they don't, don't you think fighting back is better than silently surrendering?"

As Kurt intoned this plea to Dave, he felt the volume in his voice rise almost involuntarily. After a short moment of silence during which the other boy merely hung his head and did not respond, Kurt stood up, walked around the bench and stood directly in front of his cohort. Looking down at the boy's seated, hunch frame, Kurt spoke to the top of his head.

"I know you're scared. And I do understand that. Believe me if there is anyone in the world who understands that kind of fear it's me."

Kurt paused and let that assurance sink in momentarily.

"But are you honestly sitting there telling me you don't think you are as brave as I am? Are you seriously telling me you don't think you are as strong as me?"

Dave, however, gave no notable response to this inquiry. He simply continued to sit in silence, his head hung gazing at the pile of pills in his cupped hand. And Kurt suddenly knew what he had to do.


	4. The Fire

Almost violently smacking the collection of white tablets out of the other boy's hand, Kurt shouted loudly, "Hey, I'm talking to you!," deliberately echoing the phrase he had used when Dave had smacked his cell phone out of his hand, all those months ago now. "Answer me!"

At this Dave's head whipped up to make eye contact with Kurt, while both his hands curled into angry fists. The boy was not fully infuriated yet, but he was well on his way. _Excellent_, Kurt thought.

"What – are you going to beat me up?" Kurt asked, mockingly, looking at Dave's balled up hands. "What makes you think you _can_?" he then sneered. "Since you're so much weaker than me…"

Kurt could see the battle going on in Dave's eyes. The part of him that wanted to not care, to just give up, give in, let weakness consume him…and the part of him that could not bare backing down from an affront. That piece of him that actually liked a good brawl and loved tackling 200 pound guys who wanted nothing more than to pummel him to smithereens.

There was still some of that fire left in Dave, some of that fight. Kurt could see it in his eyes as he stared the other boy down, and he was doing everything in his power to stoke that flame. He needed to remind the other boy of his own strength, of the fury that was his life-force, of the pure, raw power that made Dave who he was, made him someone who could fight this rather than be sacrificed to it.

"Come on, what are you so scared of? A silly little faggot like me?"

At that Dave jumped menacingly out of his repose and got right up in Kurt's confrontational face.

"Don't say shit like that!" he growled.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Because you're not – " Dave broke off and his nostrils flared dramatically as he seemed lost for words.

"Not what? A silly faggot?"

"I said stop saying that!"

"Why?"

"Because," the boy responded, his voice and his physical demeanor suddenly seeming to droop in half-hearted resignation. "Because you don't deserve…to be called that."

As he said this, Dave shifted his eyes away from Kurt, and Kurt subsequently narrowed his eyes at Dave. Finally he understood.

"But you do," he then responded, his voice now low and measured with the tone of sudden comprehension. "That's what this is really about, isn't it? It's not that people say horrible things about you. It's that you think they are _right_ when they say them."

Kurt then laughed a very soft, humorless laugh.

"God, you actually believe that shit they spout off, don't you?" he asked rhetorically, his voice rising slightly out of disbelieving hysteria.

In response to this question, Dave simply remained still and continued avoiding eye contact.

"It's not that the world disrespects you," Kurt said slowly, getting up fully in Dave's face once again as he did so. "It's that you don't think you _deserve_ their respect."

Kurt let this statement linger for a moment and then he exclaimed, quite authoritatively, "Wow, are you stupid."

"Fuck you," Dave then said, pushing Kurt away from him as he turned to look at the floor where the pills had scattered.

"Don't you even think about picking up those pills or I swear to god, I'll kick them straight out of your hand," Kurt informed Dave, waving his index finger at him as if he were speaking to a rebellious child.

Dave seemed to be pretending he could no longer hear Kurt as he knelt down to start gathering the splayed tablets.

"I wasn't kidding," Kurt said, as he quickly walked the three short, angry steps it took to reach Dave.

However before Kurt could actually make good on his promise, Dave rose and grabbed both of Kurt's wrists in his hands, pushing the other boy back against the lockers and pinning him there.

"What do you want from me?" Dave growled then, his soft menace equally hostile and pleading.

"I want you to live!" Kurt exclaimed, angrily. "And I want you to stop believing all those stupid things they say about you."

"Why do you care, anyway? I mean, what's it to you really?"

"I care because, silly me, I actually think the world is _better _with you in it!" Kurt spat at Dave angrily.

Dave appeared thoroughly taken aback by this response. Realizing he was making a dent with this line of argument, Kurt continued.

"I care because, to hell with all of them!_** I**_ want you here."

Kurt let every inch of the passion he was feeling show on every inch of his face. And as Dave gazed longingly and yes, lovingly at him, Kurt felt moved to say it again.

"Forget all of them," he whispered earnestly to the boy who still had him pinned up against the lockers. "_I _want you here."

The next moment dragged on long enough for Kurt to think to himself absently that he had not at all seen the encounter going in this direction. If someone had told him five minutes ago that this suicide intervention would end in him kissing Dave, Kurt would have said they were high, or crazy. But that was five minutes ago.

Now Kurt could see the wild desire brewing in the other boy's blood-shot, tear stained eyes, and he found that a corresponding desire was inexplicably at the ready to receive this unforeseen siren call of lust. With the blood rushing to his abdomen and the air rushing rapidly in and out of his lungs, Kurt angled his head upward and opened his mouth slightly. He did not know how to make the invite any clearer.

And Dave took it.

**So, yeah. I honestly did not see the story going this way when I first started it. But my muses were working double time last night and this was the only way they would let me write it. So I hope you think it works, especially since I'm not going to take it back now! :)**


	5. Changes of Heart

Their lips pressed urgently together as Dave released Kurt's hands and put his own gently but firmly behind the boy's head. Opening his mouth and slanting it sideways, Kurt very quickly and very passionately deepened the kiss, using his freed hands to grope underneath Dave's letterman jacket, along his back.

They continued kissing each other fiercely as both of them, but especially Dave, struggled audibly for breath. Within a matter of moments the embrace had both boys visibly and viscerally erect, each one pressing and grinding their aching hips towards the gorgeous pressure of the other's hard form.

At his body's command, Kurt soon hitched one of legs up onto Dave's hip, to make their mutual aim more attainable. Yet soon enough, that was also not enough, and Dave moved his hands from the back of Kurt's head swiftly down to the curve of his backside. Lifting steadily, yet firmly, Kurt was able to balance against the lockers and pull his other leg off the ground, locking them both around Dave's urgently seeking hips.

As they efficiently snapped this delightful new position into place both boys felt simultaneously less and more satiated. They had gotten what they wanted, and it made each of them want more. Bringing his hands up along the front of Dave's chest, Kurt slipped them under his jacket collar, on either side of his wide neck, pushing the garment down incrementally. Dave took the hint, temporarily splaying his right arm, so Kurt could pull the jacket off it, then switching to do the same with the left.

Kurt let the coat fall to the floor, where it made a soft _thuft _sound. As he continued to kiss the boy who seemed to want to taste every cell of his body, Kurt very absently thought about Blaine and the larger situation which had lead to this totally unforeseen interlude. Technically Kurt knew he was cheating on his boyfriend, and although he felt absolutely no emotional guilt about it, it twinged a bit at his rational brain. In fact, the fact that it did not bother him was actually the thing that was causing him the most emotional discomfort.

It also worried Kurt slightly that his suicide intervention had ended up _here_ of all places. Although he knew there were far worse ways it could have ended up – with Dave dead for instance – Kurt had no idea where he was going to go with this once he and Dave eventually broke apart, which was inevitable. Though _when_ that might happen was another matter entirely. At the moment the other boy seemed to be clinging onto him for dear life, perhaps quite literally. A person does not call a stop to something like that because of devotion to some abstract ideal of faithfulness…at least, not a person like him.

However, comforting as that conclusion was, it also was not to hold, for only a few seconds later the phone in Kurt's back pocket started vibrating and trilling a text notification. The shock of the noise broke the fragile erotic spell and the two boys instantly broke apart as if they had been inadvertently walked in on. Avoiding Dave's gaze as the other boy backed up, and sat himself down again on the bench, Kurt awkwardly removed the device from his jeans and looked at the caller ID.

"Kurt H." had apparently sent him a text.

Kurt opened the message.

"_Sorry 4 text, but I'm going crazy out here. Are u 2 ok?"_

"Sorry, Blaine wants to make sure we're both okay," Kurt explained breathlessly to the other boy in the room, flashing the screen towards him momentarily, and still not looking him straight in the eye.

Out of the corner of it, he saw Dave nod absently, as he typed a quick, generic response.

"_Yeah, all fine 4 now. Think it'll be ok. Will know soon & let u know."_

When Kurt pressed the send button, he announced to Dave nervously, "I told him everything was fine and that I thought it was all going to be okay."

Once again Dave just gave an absent nod, clearly also avoiding eye contact and looking faintly embarrassed. Not knowing exactly what to say or do, yet knowing he needed to assure Dave that he did not regret their tryst, Kurt moved to sit down next to him. The other boy had his hands folded in his lap and his head hung, as if he were a scolded child. As he sat down, Kurt made sure a significant amount of their bodies were touching, so Dave did not think he wanted to at all avoid contact between them. With his head facing forward and his eyes skewed toward his companion, the right words suddenly, mercifully, came to him.

"I meant what I said you know. I do think the world is a lot better with you in it. And my world certainly is."

"Why do you like me?" Dave asked, after a brief moment of silence. His tone was not desperate or pleading, but curious, and his question was not, Kurt knew, about him specifically. What Dave actually wanted to know was: What is likeable about me? However, Kurt still chose to answer the question in the first person, just because it felt more natural.

"I like you because you have a good heart, even if you don't always show it. I like you because you are someone who can admit they were wrong. There aren't nearly enough people in world brave enough to do that. I like you because you like football _and_ dancing. I like you because you aren't any of the stereotypes you could be. I like you because you are sensitive and sweet…even if you only are those things when I'm around."

"In fact," Kurt went on after a small pause, "I think that might be what I like most about you – even when you're trying, you can't hide yourself from me."

As Kurt said this, he bent down on his knees, from the bench to the floor, and started gathering up the splayed white pills that littered the area. He waited while he diligently worked for some kind of protest from the other boy but it mercifully did not come. From behind him, Dave remained utterly still and silent.

Continuing his musings Kurt said, after another long moment, "I bring out the best in you and, call me selfish but I really like that. I like being around you because when I see you transform into the good person you really are, just because I'm there, well, that makes me feel good about me."

This statement hung in the air for a brief moment, before Kurt heard the shuffle of the other boy getting to his knees. Looking over at his companion, Kurt froze and watched him pick up a pill, and then slowly hand it over to him. Putting out his palm, Dave dropped the deadly chemical concoction into the small pile already amassed there.

Kurt stared at Dave and Dave finally made eye contact with him once again. And it was only then that Kurt saw the silent tears trickling down the other boys face. But they were not tears of sadness, from what he could see; from the expression in Dave's eyes they were nothing if not tears of gratitude. Feeling immensely heartened by this, Kurt spoke again.

"You make me feel worthwhile, Dave. You make me feel really good about who _I_ am. And that's definitely not the _only_ reason your life is worth preserving, but it's one in a great many."

The boys traded awkward smiles, and then swiftly returned to their work. All of a sudden it seemed of great importance to both of them to be rid of these reminders of Dave's could-have-been demise.

**~NOT the end~**


End file.
